Welcome home
by alohasunshine94
Summary: The story after Catherine's return to Hawaii. What is Steve going to say? What is Catherine going to do? It's time for McRoll to discuss!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction. I really love the show and can't wait season 6. I hope**

 **writing this fiction will improve my English skill so , I'm sorry for the mistake and I really appreciate your reviews.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **At Kono and Adam's wedding**

It was already 6 p.m. when the music started to play. Kono and Adam were dancing with their smiling faces. Everyone could tell how happy they were right now. When Grace took Danny's hands to dance, Steve realized that Catherine wasn't there, at first, he was afraid of her leaving without telling him but deep down he knew that she won't do that. He excused himself from the ohana and walked away from the crowd, and then he found Catherine was standing with her arms cross watching sunset. She looked so calm and beautiful. Steve walked slowly toward her, tried not to startle her. When he was closer, she said without turning around.

"Sailor, if you try to keep silence, you failed." Now he was standing beside her.

"Wow, I'm impressed with your skill. You know, maybe I just pretend to keep silence because I don't want to startle you." He said and looked at her with a smiling face.

She smiled back but her eyes were still keep watch at the sunset in front of them. And then he broke the silence again.

"It's beautiful right?"

"Yeah, the most beautiful sunset spot, you have no idea how much I miss this…, even though I watched this every day when I was there, but it was different from this one." Then it was silent again.

"Cath" She turned to look at him.

"This morning, about the question that you asked me" He paused. Now Catherine realized that he has not given her an answer yet. _"Oh god, well done Rollins, How can you asked that good question this morning, now he is going to answer it."_ She thought to herself. She always knew how to deal with people and handle situations, but not this time with this man.

" _What if he says he doesn't know either? What if whatever I decide, he still going to be fine? , but he has a right to think like that. It has been more than 6 months since I told him don't waiting for me. Maybe he has already moved on. Yeah he is the SEAL, remember? He is good at handle with every situation, now you, Rollins, are you ready for the answer? "_

She tried to hide her feeling and looked at him. She could tell that he was serious right now.

" _No, I'm not ready to hear it. Should I pretend to forget my stupid question?"_ She raised her eyebrow questioningly at him, pretend to act like she forgot about it. But when he was starting to talk, she interrupted him.

"Look, you don't have to answer that question. I shouldn't ask you like that at first, I should decide it by myself, right?" She took a deep breath to calm herself, and continued.

"I'm sorry." She said

"For what?"

"Everything. You were captured and almost killed because of me, remember? "

"But you called Danny."

"Yeah I think I owe him a thank you and a big apology." she smiled at him.

"Cath, it wasn't your fault okay. I decided to go with you. I just couldn't let you go alone. The important part right now is you are here, in the island and safe."

"Steve…but I-"

"Stay" He paused and looked in her eyes. "If your decision depends on me, I want you to stay."

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. The tears slowly streamed down her face. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Steve." She hugged him back tightly too. It was a long time since she left, so she really missed his warm embrace.

When he released, he wiped her tears.

"So, you're gonna stay right?"

"Yeah I will stay." Then he smiled at her before leant down and gently kissed her.

She broke the kiss with a smile and said "Should we go back to the wedding?"

"Yeah, we should but I want another kiss." He smirked and leant down to kiss her again but she stopped him with her fingers against his lip.

"No Commander" She grinned. "We have a plenty of time for this."

"Aye, Aye, ma'am," He grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers, walking side by side to the wedding reception. She was so surprised when he grabbed her hand because it wasn't his style but it was a good feeling and she's happy about that.

 **At the wedding reception**

"Where is McGarett?" Grover asked Danny.

"I guess he is finding his _Ramboette_."

"It almost a year right? Since she's left"

"Yeah, and I really hope that this SEAL will not mess up. I've known Catherine for five years. She is a really good woman. Even though i didn't like the way she left and hadn't called" he take a sip

"But, you know what, that's never bothered him. He said he didn't expect me to understand that, of course I don't understand at all." Lou shook his head and smiled.

"What's that smile?"

"No. Nothing, detective."

"Don't lie to me, I knew that you want to say something, just say it."

"Okay okay, it's just very simple, even Grace could answer that. It's just love."

"Oh right love." He giggled and said "This man, we are talking about, he uhh..., you know right, his SEAL's things always makes me sick. It takes him many years to admit her as a girlfriend instead of a 'THING'" He sighed, and continued.

"I pretty sure that she is the only woman who can bring out his human side, I mean a real human, not a Neanderthal."

"Danny you are a good partner you know?"

"Yeah, yeah and this good partner is gonna punch his face if he do stupid thing like letting he go back to Afghanistan again."

He took another sip and saw grace walking toward him with Kamekona and Flippa. "Whoa, _whoa_ , are you seriously big guys, you two are going to eat all of this, really?" He pointed around the food in their plates.

"It's Gracie's too, not only us."

"Actually, I've already eat mine when you were picking other." she giggled.

"That's good, I am thinking about another business, maybe we can discover from these food." Then he picked a chicken stick and asked Danny and Lou.

"No thanks, I'm good" Danny replied.

"Me too" Lou said.

"Hey Chin" Danny called him when he was walking toward them with worried look on his face.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just a long day" Chin replied.

"Chin do you want to try this" Kamekona waved a barbecue.

"No, thanks. Kono would be happy to see you enjoy eating this food. She chose the menu by herself." He said with a smile .While they were talking Steve and Catherine walked toward them.

"Hey James bond and his lady are coming" Kamekona said. When Steve and Catherine reached to them, Danny asked him quietly "You two are good right now?"

"Yes we are." he smiled.

"That's good"

 **22.00** **At Catherine's house**

She parked the Corvette in the garage and got in the house. She looked around, realizing that she had to clean up the stuff. She went to bedroom, put her phone on the nightstand and went in the bathroom. She had a quick shower and changed her clothes. Today was a long day, so she needed a long sleep.

It was 1 a.m. when she woke up because of the nightmare.

 _' Again? '_ She thought to herself. Sat up and wiped out the sweat from her face. She drank some water and tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. So she decided to clean up her house right now instead. It was 4 a.m. when she almost finished. She had put some stuff that she didn't want to keep in the boxes, carried them into the garage and went back to take a shower.

 _'What's next Rollins, nothing left to do'_ she sighed, looking at the clock. It was 4.30 a.m. She decided to go out and had a morning run, the same routine when she was here. She used the same route. She found out that nothing had changed. Everything was same as they were before. She ran along the street that lead to the beach, and then she stopped to watch the view, suddenly the familiar voice ripped her from the thought.

"Get up early, huh?" It's Steve. She should know that nothing could stop him from the morning routine, even the he had been through the tough case, the next morning he still woke up to have a morning run or swimming.

"Sort of" she replied. "Good morning" she smiled at him.

"Morning" he smiled back at her.

"Was everything alright last night? You and Danny left before the party ended"

"Everything was alright, just uhm ...we have a paper work to do and the governor had called us because he wanted to say thank you, even he is going to make a statement about the nuke today, it's going to be a tough day for him." He paused "Hey Cath, Thank you for yesterday."

"You're welcome, I really want to help you guys get through this like I've done before."

"Speaking of your favor, Kono will leave for 2 weeks..."

"And...?"

"I think, actually we think, five-o need you to come back, what do you think about it, but it's okay if you say no because you've just came back and maybe you need a time" she sighed and turned to looked at him.

"Steve ..." she paused and took a deep breath. "Last year I left everything to stay in Afghanistan without planning and also this job, I think the governor doesn't agree with this"

"Actually I told him about this yesterday that you are the important member for us, and two days ago your favor helped us to solve the case so he thinks you should come back to work with us again."

"If he says so, when I have to start working, boss?"

"When you're ready, but don't let me wait you so long Rollins"

"You will change your mind, huh?"

"Maybe" he smirked

"Okay it's fine, you know being a teacher is not bad" she giggled and ran away from him.

"Hey! Does it mean yes?" He asked when running follow her. He was happy to see her and loved to have a morning run with her again, just liked the old days when she lived in the island.

"Catherine" he called her .She stopped and turned to him.

"What, you tired?" She laughed.

"Tired? No, I just realize that I owed you a breakfast, what's about this morning"

"Absolutely yes, I'd love that"

"Great, I will pick you up in thirty minutes"

"Okay, see you"

She went back to her house and had a quick shower, when she finished he had already arrived, sitting on the couch.

"It still has 5 minutes left"

"I just want to arrive early, and now I see that your house is clean, you cleaned all by yourself?"

"Yeah, last night"

"Last night? Cath did you sleep? "

"I'm fine Steve. And yes, I did but I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, this is why I want to sleep at my place. I don't want to bother you"

 _ **Last night**_

 _Steve's phone rang. It's governor. When he hung up the phone, Danny knew that he had to leave too._

 _"Sorry guys, I have to go now, you can stay Danny. Governor just wants to know what happened. He wants to prepare the press release for tomorrow"_

 _"No, it's fine. We will drop Grace at Rachel's first, I think she wants to go to bed right now" he turned to Grace, sleeping on the chair next to him._

 _"Okay, you go with me" then he stood up and turned to Catherine._

 _"Go, I'm fine, see you tomorrow"_

 _He gave her a quick kiss and said "I prefer tonight"_

 _She chuckled and shook her. "No, trust me. You don't, besides my clothes still there"_

 _"Okay, see you tomorrow"_

 **Present time**

"So..., you have a sleep problem."

"Yes, kind of."

" And you think that could bother me?"

"Yes, I don't want to wake you "He looked into her eyes.

"Cath, that's all?"

"Fine. Just a nightmare and my brain didn't let me to have a good sleep because I had to stay awake and always be ready for everything that could happen out there." she paused and avoided his eyes "just can't feel safe, even I stay at my own place right now."

He stepped forward and hugged her. She pressed her face in his shoulder. She always felts safe when he embraced her with his strong arms.

"It's going to be okay, and you are safe now, Cath."

"I know" she sighed.

"Steve"

"Hmm"

"I'm hungry"

"Okay, let's go"

She grabbed her bag and locked the door, following him to the truck.

 **At Kamekona's**

"This is...wow" Catherine said after she tried a new dish.

"Like I said before, this is going to be my new dish on the menu"

"I love it, congratulations Kame"

"Thank you, but this is because big brother right here." Kamekona used his thumb to point at Steve.

"and his partner saved the island by dropping the nuke in the ocean."

"Hey, or you want to die, Huh?"

"I just say, relax bro. And Catherine welcome home, I miss you so much" he leant down to hug her. It was a big hug ever.

"I'm glad to be here and I miss you too Kamekona." While they talking, Steve's phone rang.

"McGarette" "I'll be there in 10 minutes" he hung up the phone.

"Thanks for wonderful breakfast, I guess we have to go" Catherine said to Kamekona.

"We?"

"Yes, we, because I'm ready for work"

" Cath you just came back, you can res-"

"Rest? Come on McGarrette" she stood up and showed him a truck's key. "Or I drive?" She grinned at him and raised her eyebrow. He slid his hand in the pocket.

"How can you-when?"

"Just a little trick and it is a secret, shall we go?"

"'Kay but I drive" She threw him a key. He shook his head with no clue and started the engine, driving to the palace.

The case didn't take so long. Steve was in his office do the paper work. Danny left to pick up Grace at school and went to see Charlie. Catherine was in her office, reading the paper of the cases during the past year which she asked from Chin in the afternoon. Nothing special for her, they were a normal case that could happened, murder, robbery, drug trafficking, kidnapping, counterfeit operation, but some cases which was about her team made her stun for a while. She just knew that Steve had been abducted by Wo fat and he killed Wo fat in that day. And about 2 months ago, Danny and Chin were in trouble. Danny was extradited to Columbia to face murder charges, and Chin also was arrested for conspiracy to commit murder.

 _'Thanks god, they both fine right now'_ she thought to herself. She kept reading all the files until Steve knocked the glass door.

"Hey, it's almost 7, you want to go now."

"I want to read this first, you don't have to wait." she said but didn't take her eyes of the paper.

"Yeah but I drove you this morning."

She put the paper down and remembered everything.

"Oh, sorry, these cases make me forget everything." Then she grabbed the files that she had not finished yet and her stuff.

"Okay, let's go"

"Will you bring them back home too?"

"Yeah, I think I can finish it tonight...just in case I can't sleep"

"Fine but don't work too hard okay?"

"I promise, boss"

After getting in the car, he started the engine, hoping for raining or the bad traffic that could make her sat in the truck as long as it could but no rain, no traffic, so it just took 15 minutes to arrive at her place.

"Okay, thank you, and see you tomorrow" she reached her hand to touch his cheek and kissed him.

"See you tomorrow." He smiled back at her. She opened the door and got out the truck. When he was driving off, he saw the files that she brought from office. She forgot them. When he was making a u turn, he changed his mind, grinning to himself.

Catherine went to bathroom and took shower, getting dress in her favorite navy shirt, actually Steve's shirt, and shorts. She came back to the living room.

 _'Where are the files? I think I bring-'_ She thought to herself the realized _'Steve's truck'_

She picked up her phone, going to call him, but she put the phone in pocket, grabbing the Corvette's key instead, because she knew that he definitely wouldn't let her read it all tonight, so she decided to go to his house by herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine was in front of the door, ringing the doorbell. She waited for a few seconds, hearing his footsteps coming toward the door.

"Hey" He greeted her.

"You know the reason I came here."

"What? Come in first"

"Fine" she rolled her eyes and followed him to the couch. She sat beside him.

"Steve where are they?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Real mature" she mumbled.

"Hey is this my shirt, when did you steal it?" he teased.

"Ha, you gave me this, it's mine, remember?"

"I didn't give you. You didn't give me a chance to wear MY SHIRT."

"Was I? I can't remember that"

"Okay I think I'm not going to win this." He smiled and stood up. "Wait here for a second."

"Where are you going?"

"Just wait here. I'm going to get something." It took him only a few minute before he came back, carried the box and putting it on the table in front of her.

"What is it?"

"It's your stuff." She opened and took her stuff from the box.

"Oh my god. I really missed this." She picked up the Note book DVD. And then she picked up another thing, she stared at the Chicago's album that Steve gave her when she left the Navy. She turned to smile at him.

"Thank you Steve for not throwing them away."

"I can't do that. They mean a lot to you. And you know what? You are so lucky because if you wouldn't come back, this box is going to be buried in the backyard."

"Bury this? Why? "

"Like a time capsule. I will dig it up when I'm ready to recall the good memories between us. I don't want to forget them and I have to admit that don't want to your stuff either."

"Wow, that's really hurt" She chuckled.

"I mean I missed you when I saw them."

"I'm sorry Steve" she grabbed his hand and squeezed. "But that time I really hope you will not wait for me to come back"

"Why did you think like that?"

"You deserved to be happy, Steve."

"But I didn't move on." he looked into her eyes.

"So…" She tried to change the subject. "If I'd come back after you buried my stuff, would you dug up and given them to me?"

"I don't' know. Do you think after you left me for almost a year, you can get your stuff back that easy huh?" He teased.

"I knew it."

"Look, I still keep your stuff, remember? And they were nicely packed and safe in McGarrett's house. You should appreciate that. "

"I appreciate that, but umm….what I see is you just put them in the box and have a plan to bury them. And you know what? I don't think that McGarrett's house is on the list of safe place."

"You're right. And now it's not easy to get out." He reached his hand to touch her face and kissed her deeply. She broke the kiss "I know what I'm going to do."

"What? Go upstairs" He teased.

"Smartass. This, I want to watch the Notebook and you have to watch with me or I go home." she handed him the DVD. He didn't hesitate to take it from her hand.

Even though he wasn't a fan of romantic movies, but tonight, as usual, he watched the Notebook with her again even he could remember every detail. That was because he loved having her around, spending time together after work. So, He never got bored of watching this.

The movie wasn't end, Steve realized that Catherine had already slept, cuddling up next to him. He smiled at her.

"It looks like you're going to sleep here tonight." he whispered and moved quietly to turn off the TV and came back to the couch. He gently scooped her up in his arms and went upstairs to the bedroom. He put her down gently and slept beside her.

"Good night Cath."

 _She opened her eyes but it was dark, then she realized that there was a bag covering her head, but she could see through it, though. There were two men sitting at the door. Someone came in the room and pulled the bag off from her head. She slowly opened her eyes but her vision still blurred._

" _Where are the kids?!" The man yelled at Catherine._

" _I will never tell you about that." She knew it wasn't a good answer that he wanted to hear but she had to buy._

" _Okay lady. Let's see how long you can tolerate." Then he grabbed the wires which had sparks coming out of the end and came toward her. She closed her eyes._

"Cath!" Steve tried to wake her up. Her body was shivering and the tears were streaming down her face.

"Cath come on wake up!" He shook her body.

"Catherine!" She suddenly woke up. The man was gone. Now the only thing that she could see was Steve. He still gripped her shoulders.

"Steve" Her voice was almost cracked.

He pulled her up into his arms. He tried to comfort her. Catherine buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's Okay, Cath. I'm here. You're safe." She didn't say anything but closed her eyes in relief.

"Do you want to tell me about that?"

She shook her head. "Not now, but thanks"

"Always" He sighed in relief.

"What time is it?"

"04.30"

"I'm sorry for waking you up"

"It's okay, Cath, you are not alone, remember?"

"Yeah. And you should go back to sleep." She reached her hand out to touch his face.

"You too, come here."

"No, I can't." She tried to get out of the bed but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

"Fine, you know what? I can't go back to sleep too, so..."He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So...?" She raised her eyebrows, wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't say anything but leant down to kiss her. But before pressing his lips against hers, Steve's phone rang.

"Aw, Seriously?" He said, reaching the phone.

"McGarrett" He answered.

"Okay, I'm on my way" He hung up the phone.

"So we got the case."

"Yes, but hold that thought Rollins. We still have something to do."She shook her help. She couldn't help but smile.

"See you at the crime scene, I have to go back to change my clothes. Is Danny going to pick you up?"

"Yes, he just texted me, he is coming."

"Okay, see you there commander." she gave him a quick kiss before her leaving the room.


End file.
